


Unexpected Pocha

by Sidhedraws



Series: Subbyforov Nut Zone Valentines Day Extravaganza [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Furry, M/M, PochaYuuri, Pochaporn, Smut, blowjob, im so sorry, true love kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhedraws/pseuds/Sidhedraws
Summary: “What the fuck?!”“Po…” The little thing says, sadly.Viktor needs a moment... and a drink. Probably more than just one.





	Unexpected Pocha

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Subbyforov Stans Valentine’s Day Extravaganza! To celebrate the holiday, we played a telephone game with fic. Please enjoy all 6 parts!
> 
> 4/6: Pocha & True Love Kiss
> 
> \- ♥ - 
> 
> I am not a writer and I'm so fucking sorry XD No beta, english is not my first language, so please excuse mistakes! This was done only for the fun.

> _Prompt from the previous chapter by @somewhatclear:_ _  
>   
>  As Viktor’s movement become more frantic, more enthusiastic, Yuuri realizes that he’s not gonna last. He grabs Viktor by the hair and pulls him off his dick, that pops out of his mouth with an obscene sound, and drags him in a sloppy kiss. He can taste himself on Viktor’s wet, abused mouth._

  
  
“PO-PO!” --- “POCHA”

He startles, dropping his phone and facing the small fur ball lying on his couch with big eyes.  
  
“What the fuck?!”  
  
“Po…” The little thing says, sadly.  
  
Viktor needs a moment... and a drink. Probably more than just one.

He slowly walks towards his couch and kneels, hands on his heart. It definitely looks dog-ish. And fluffy. He wears a little blue shirt, with a big Y on it and has brownish eyes (so it’s _clearly_ Yuuri), but now he has also long black ears and a baby sized hat that should not be so cute.

Viktor touches the petite face, his finger caressing the dark snout. Yuuri seems really close of tearing up.  
  
“Yuuri… zolotse, what happened to you?”

“Po” Yuuri shrugs, looking down. He suddenly startles and runs to their bedroom, having a bit of trouble to climb down the couch. After a couple minutes, he is back with a pencil and a piece of paper being hold by his baby-sized arms. Putting the paper on the table - and climbing it with a little help of his fiancé - he starts to write down something.

Viktor peeks at it.  
  
“Ca… Carabosse?”  
  
“Po!”  
  
“Yuuri, that doesn’t makes sense.” The fluffy Yuuri then writes down something else. “Evil witch. Pocha. Prince. True love kiss.” Viktor scratches his chin. “Pocha?”

“Pocha!” Yuuri points to himself. He holds the pencil close to his body and looks at Viktor with hope. “Po” He pats his own mouth.

“Oh. Okay.”

Viktor pecks Pocha’s mouth. Nothing happens.  
  
“Maybe one more”. He does it again. Yuuri still the same fluffy dog. Viktor sighs. “Okay, wh-  
  
PochaYuuri throws himself at his fiancé’s lips again, insisting in keep kissing him.

“Poooo”

There they go.  


 

* * *

  
  
Yuuri realizes that he’s not gonna last. His orgasm comes to early. He puts his little paw over Viktor’s head and pulls him off his dick, that pops out of his mouth with an obscene sound, and Viktor moves up to kiss him with his swollen lips. He can taste himself on Viktor’s wet mouth. It’s a different taste, more sweet and tender in comparison to the musky flavor as a human.

“Pocha”, the little voice says.

That makes Viktor laugh at the tiny voice.

“Okay, that’s enough for today”

“Po- Pocha!”

“You’re tired, Yuuri. Tomorrow we can try again, maybe it’s not about a kiss”

He tries to protest again, but the imminent “Po” follows a big yawn, a bit too cute for Viktor’s own sake. The small fluffy paws scratch his dog-ish face, and Yuuri seems to settle down. Viktor takes him in his arms, like a baby, his nails delicately caressing behind his dark ears. He leaves Yuuri in their bed, with more than enough space for his now small body, and goes outside the room. When Viktor's back, he finds Yuuri already asleep, his round fluffy belly moving calmly.   
  
He can't take it. It's too much. Viktor grabs his phone and opens the camera at the fastest speed any human being can, and snaps a picture of little Yuuri sleeping. And another, and another one. He walks towards the bed and tucks Yuuri in a blanket ten times his size before laying beside the little body.  
  
‘Should I... feel ashamed about what we did today?’ he considers, looking at Yuuri sleeping.  
  
In the morning, he wakes up and finds himself surrounded by his fiancé’s arms, in a human body again, but no less cute than Pocha-Yuuri.

_‘Nah.’_


End file.
